


Situations

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2018-12-26 21:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12066942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin go suit shopping.





	Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin pressed the side of his thumb against his front teeth as he followed Brian through the sparkling glass doors. “Christ,” he breathed, turning in a slow circle just inside the doors. He felt like he should be whispering, like he was in a church. When Brian took his arm and led him past the front counter where the cash register sat Justin had the absurd urge to genuflect. Brian, of course, strode through the shop like he owned the place, dragging Justin along behind him. Justin felt like Julia Roberts in Pretty Woman the first time she tried to shop on Rodeo Drive. Disdain was evident on the salesman’s face as he took in Justin’s baggy cargo pants and worn gray hoodie. Then his gaze slid to Brian and he broke into a beaming smile. Justin could have sworn he saw dollar signs in this guy’s pupils.  
“Mr. Kinney,” the salesman simpered, hanging the blazer he’d been uselessly smoothing back on the rack. “So nice to see you.” He dragged out the “so”, making it a two syllable word. Justin fought not to roll his eyes and Brian squeezed his arm, hard, before dropping it.  
“Marcus. I need a suit.”  
“Well, you’ve come to the right place.” Marcus hm-hmed a little laugh at his own wit before sidling up to Brian. “A new shipment of Armani just came in. Would you like me to show you?”  
“Just point me in the right direction.” Marcus gestured to his left and Brian moved around him. Marcus blinked distastefully at Justin before scampering off to attend to an overdressed woman who reeked of Chanel No. 5.  
“Yikes.” Justin came up beside Brian and cast a glance over his shoulder.  
“Marcus?” Brian rubbed the lapel of a jacket between his thumb and forefinger.  
“Yeah. He’s . . .”  
“A pretentious twat?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Well, he’s paid to be.” Brian took the jacket and draped it over his arm. “Pants, pants,” he muttered to himself, sidestepping a tie rack to stand in front of the section he needed. Justin followed, looking over the pants and plucking out a pair that matched and checking the tag.  
“Here, these are your size.” He lingered over the price, not noticing the look that passed over Brian’s face.  
“How the fuck do you know what size pants I wear?” Brian checked the number and fuck, he was right. Brian grimaced, laying the pants on top of the jacket.  
Justin just raised his eyebrows. “I pay a lot of attention to your pants.” He was rewarded with a snort from Brian. Justin turned back to the pants, walking two fingers along the hangers. “I know a lot of things,” he said, almost under his breath. He said it half in hopes of riling Brian up, he’s been exceptionally unbearable that morning, but Brian just pinched his ass before returning to the task at hand.

“Are you coming out?” Just called, drumming his fingers on the arm of the leather chair he was sitting in.  
“I did that years ago, Sunshine.”  
Justin rolled his eyes, then realizing that Brian couldn’t see him from inside the dressing room, he heaved an exasperated sigh. “I meant,” he monotoned, speaking very slowly, “out of the dressing room.”  
“Why don’t you just come in?”  
Justin pushed himself to his feet and opened the door. Brian was leaning against the wall, butt-naked. Justin stepped inside and closed the door, jabbing his thumb at the door lock. “Why aren’t you putting on a suit?”  
“I’m already in a suit. My birthday suit.” Brian reached for Justin, who pulled back, laughing slightly.  
“Not funny. And I have a shift, asshole.”  
“Fuck the diner. Come here.”  
“No.” Somehow Justin managed a stern tone despite the heat creeping up his neck and the stirring in his groin. Brian reached for him again and Justin found himself pinned to the wall, one of Brian’s knees pushed up into his balls, Brian’s mouth on his. He surrendered to the kiss and rocked slightly against Brian’s knee. He let it go on for a minute or five before shoving at Brian’s chest. The look of utter surprise on Brian’s face was comical. “Okay, if you can hurry picking out a suit, I’ll blow you in the dressing room.”  
Brian scoffed. “You will anyway.”  
Justin shrugged a shoulder before letting himself out.

“I like the gray one.”  
Brian straightened his tie beneath the pinstriped jacket and looked himself over in the mirror. “Did I ask you?”  
“No. But I’m telling you anyway.”  
Brian met Justin’s gaze in the mirror and furrowed his eyebrows. “Since when do you think your opinion on clothes has any importance?”  
“Hey, I might not dress like I just stepped out of the pages of GQ, but I know what looks good on you. And I like the gray one. The pinstripes on that are too wide.” He tilted his head to eye Brian again. “Definitely too wide.”  
Brian ran a finger along one of the stripes. “They’re bold. They stand out. That’s what I like. The gray is boring.”  
“Not with a red shirt and tie.”  
Brian sputtered out a laugh. “Red?”  
“Crimson? Maroon? Burgundy?”  
Brian just shook his head. Justin slumped back in his chair. He knew it didn’t matter, but he thought he’d try anyway. Brian turned from side to side, studying his reflection for a moment longer before going back into the dressing room. Before the door swung closed he peeked his head out. “If I buy the gray suit, we’re fucking in here.”  
Justin grinned and joined Brian in the dressing room. Fuck the diner.  
Justin braced a hand on the wall and leaned his forehead against the back of it as Brian covered him from behind. He felt Brian’s breath on his neck and then heard Brian’s voice in his ear.  
“I’d have bought the gray one anyway.”  
Justin smirked at the wall, lines playing in his head. “I would have stayed for two thousand”, “I would have paid four”. He blinked away the image of Julia Roberts in a white bathrobe and twisted his head so Brian would hear his “I’d have let you fuck me anyway.” And they both smiled. Either way, they both won. And that was how they liked it.


End file.
